Ashy and Pichu
by ANAMAZINGSTORYTELLER
Summary: The backstory of Ash and Pikachu, Did they ever meet when they were younger..?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The beginning for Ash's Pikachu

PIKACHU

A male pikachu and a female pikachu stared down at a pokemon egg. along with a pidgey, ratatta, and caterpie. As they stare the egg starts to glow and what comes out is a pichu.

"Pichu..?" says the newly born pichu.

Caterpie tries to play with it while lightly stringshotting it in a ball.

"Pichu..? PICHU!" Screams pichu as at balls it's eyes out with tears.

The two pikachu quickly run over and take pichu away. They out pichu on a tree and leave to go get some berries but when they return pichu is no where in sight.

Pichu ran off to go explore but got lost and found itself in a small town. It looked at a sign and tried to make out what it said but quickly got confused.

"PALLET TOWN"

Pichu stared timidly for a half minute but than realized it couldn't read. as he looked through the windows of the houses in the town he was very interested in the town that had a boy in there that looked about the age of six. The boy had a blue jacket and a red and white hat with a symbol on it. The boy played with pokemon dolls for a while until his mother called him in for dinner. But the boy saw pichu through the window and started coming closer. Pichu ran away but the boy followed.

ASH

"Charmander, use.. ugh.." said ash as he quickly looked at his pokemon moves book, "ugh.. Oh yeah! use ember!"

Ash than made a movement with his hands that made it look like his charmander doll used ember.

"Ashy" Ash's mom sang, "t-i-m-e for d-i-i-ine-r-r-r"

"Ok mom.." Ash said.

Ash than saw a light yellow figure through his window. In excitement that it was a pokemon he quickly ran out of his house and chased after. The pokemon ran away and he followed, but he eventually lost him when he realized he was in a place he never had been before. He tried to make out what the sign said but wasn't the best at reading.

"V-I-R-I-D-I-A-N-C-I-T-Y.. What does that spell?" The boy wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
New Girl

Pichu:  
"Pichu..?" Said Pichu.  
Pichu was staring at a flopping magikarp with a little girl. Pichu has never had a battle and wanted to see how good or bad he was. Magikarp, being a water type, and the weakest pokemon, easily fainted after Pichu used thunder bolt.

Pichu is still low leveled and shouldn't be able to use thunder bolt yet. So, Pichu ended up taking damage from it.

"PICHU!" Pichu screamed in pain.

Pichu ran away in terror.

(Pichu doesn't do much for his own POV this chapter.. I wasn't going to add him in it but I thought you guys might still want it, so I gave him a short part)

Ashy:

"Huh.. Maybe I can ask for directions..?" Said Ashy wondering how to get back to Pallet Town.

"MAGIKARP, USE BUBBLE BEAM!" Shouted a girl who looked about the age of six.

"KARP..? KARP..?" Replied the Magikarp.

"Ughhh... Why can't you just learn moves like all of the other fish pokemon..?" Replied the little girl.

"Face it little sis." Replied one three girls that looked about 12 standing in front of her, "You will never become a water type master! Especially with that ugly thing."

"HE IS NOT UGLY! MAGIKARP IS PERFECT!" Yelled the little girl.

"Ha! Yeah right!" Said another one of the three girls, "c'mon were out of here!"

Al of the girls left except for the little one and her Magikarp. The little one started to cry until Ash came up to her.

"Whoa! Can your Magikarp really use Bubbly Beam..?" Asked Ash.

*sniffle* "no..I really wish it could, but it just isn't able.."

"With a little hard work and talent, I'm sure it could!" Replied Ash, "Just watch! Hey, Magikarp, your trainer really wants you to use a move, I know you are having trouble learning it, but don't you wanna show all of those other fish pokemon you don't need to evolve to be strong..?"

"Karp! KAAAAARRRPPPP" replied Magikarp as he used Bubble Beam.

The little girl said, with her jaw dropped in amazement, "Wow! How did you get him to do that..? By the way, I'm not it's trainer, I am far too young yet because I am not ten, so I can't get a pokemon license.. But I didn't catch him and he is mine! Also, My name is M-"

Just than a Thunder Bolt fainted Magikarp and the little girl freaked out!

"Calm down, by the way, my name is Ashy."

"Oh, sorry about that, my name is Misty! But oh no! My pokemon is really hurt!"

"Um.. Excuse me..? I couldn't over hear you saying your pokemon was hurt, I could help make it all better!" Said a fourteen year old boy.

"Awh, thanks!" Said Misty.

After a few hours the boy came back with Misty's Magikarp.

"All better! I understand this Magikarp can use Bubbly Beam? I think that is quite impressive! By the way, my name is Brock."

(That is the end for Chapter 2, I am doing something special for Chapter 3, it will be quite long and will include many future characters! I already have a few in mind but I want you to tell me what Character you want, if I like it and use it will give you credit! I will write it tonight and it will be up in the morning tomorrow)


	3. Chapter 3

Ashy and Pichu  
Chapter 4

Pichu looked around the environment to see where he was.

He saw a little girl with a red bandana saying "c'mon! Dad will be so mad if he finds out we got lost on our trip to Kanto!"

"Fine," The boy said, "I like it better in Hoenn anyway.."

Pichu than saw a teacher with a line of students.

"Children, children, settle down, I need everyone to get with their partners, we need to be very good because Johto, Hoenn, and Unova are here!"

"My partner isn't here" said a boy and girl in unison.

"Than you two will just have to be partners!" Replied the teacher.

"Me? Be partners with Dawn? No way!" Shouted the boy.

"Yeah and there is no way I'm going to be partners with Paul!" Shouted the girl.

Pichu quickly got bored of this conversation and looked over at the tree ahead of him.

Pichu saw an African American girl with black poofy hair.

"C'mon Iris," shouted a boy with green hair, "We need to get going!"

"Wait Cilan!" Screamed Iris, "The forest is telling me where to go!"  
_

Ash

"Hey! Why are there a bunch of different people that I've never seen before looking at an average pidgey and being super surprised..?" Asked Ashy.

"You're so silly! It's because today is the day different regions visit Kanto!" Responded Misty

"What's that picture of a penguin pokemon..? I've never seen it in my book!" Wondered Ash

"It is one of the starters from Sinnoh!" Replied Misty

Ash than saw the picture of Torchic and started cracking up laughing because of how silly it looked.

"Ugh.." Said Iris, "That boy is such a little kid!"

"Um.. He's the same age as you... And you're both six..." Said Cilan

"Whatever!" Replied Iris, "I can't wait to get back to the Village of Dragons!"

"Hi, I'm May," said a girl to Ashy, "wanna be Bestfriends..?"

"NOOOO I'm his bestfriend!" Shouted Misty

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Ashy was walking home when he saw the yellow creature from earlier, this time it was being held by to 14 year olds.

"Hey, put him down! You big bullies!" Yelled Ashy.

JESSIE  
Prepare for trouble!

JAMES  
Make it double!

JESSIE  
To protect the world from devastation!

JAMES  
To unite all peoples within our nation!

JESSIE  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!

JAMES  
To extend our reach to the stars above!

JESSIE  
Jessie!

JAMES  
James!

JESSIE  
Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

JAMES  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Jessie said, "well, we aren't apart of team rocket yet.. BUT WE WILL BE! Go Ekans!"

James shouted, "Go Koffing!"

"Uh-oh.. What am I going to do...?" Ashy thought

Just then the yellow creature jumped out James's hands and in front of Ashy.

"Hi friend! If we are going to battle with them I will need to look you up in my Kanto Pokemon book so I can find your moves" Asked Ashy

"Pichu!" Said Pichu

"Okay!" Said Ashy, "Huh?! You aren't a pokemon of Kanto..? I guess I will have to guess you moves!"

"Pichu!"

"Ok Pichu, use... Uh.. Fire Spin!"

"Pichu?"

"Oh, you aren't a fire type... Well use... Spark?"

Pichu than zapped Team Rocket and they blasted off again.

All of a sudden a hand took Pichu

To Be Continued...


End file.
